This invention relates to oxidizing agents and more particularly to liquid oxidizing agents.
Storable liquid oxidizers commercially available and used for propulsion purposes include (1) inhibited red fuming nitric acid (IRFNA), (2) high strength hydrogen peroxide (HSP), (3) nitrogen tetroxide (N.sub.2 O.sub.4), and (4) chlorine trifluoride. All of these oxidizers have very poor handling characteristics and they pose great dangers if spilled on-board ships or airplanes. They are hypergolic with most combustible materials, cause severe burns, and blisters when they contact the skin or eyes, and they cause explosion hazards if mixed with organic matter. There is a need for liquid oxidizers which are safer and which have better handling and toxicity characteristics. The liquid oxidizers should also have low freezing points, high thermal stability, and high performance as oxidizers.